halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Overload Glitch (Halo 3)
Campaign I actually had to make a semi-logical guess... I found YouTube videos of the exploits' aftermaths (Tower 2 being full of Hornets, and the island full of Marines), and I remember seeing the basic method for Marine cloning... But I could not find any information on the 150 Hornets exploit (Google and YouTube had nothing), so I had to write based on what I know. Worse yet: I've never done either of those exploits. The Campaign section is therefore unsourced. If anyone can find or make a tutorial video for either the 150 Hornets exploit or the Marine Duplication exploit, please do, and add it to this article as a REF. As for my usage of the term "exploit", the tricks are exploits and not glitches. No error occurs: the programmers said to spawn Marines and Hornets, so the game spawns Marines and Hornets. The fact that the game spawns too many is irrelevant -- that's just a flaw. The exploitation of an error is a glitch; the exploitation of a flaw is an exploit. DavidJCobb 21:04, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :People including myself have created a Marine Island Glitch page, but it always gets deleted. I think the case is the same for 150 Hornets Glitch.--F3ARH4WK 23:57, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It might be a good idea to redirect "Marine Island Glitch" and "150 Hornets Glitch" to this article, though. (Though they're not glitches.) But I'm more concerned about whether or not I got the explanation right. Unfortunately, I'm not able to test it right now. ::Also, the "Post a comment" link is misleading; it is actually used to start a brand new conversation. To contribute to a discussion that has already started, just edit the discussion the same way you would edit a section in an article. DavidJCobb 00:10, October 15, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't work I've tried the map oerloading tricks about 100 times each. The guardians still kill you. Yhis is false information, and the article should b deleted. :If you didn't throw the equipment fast enough, of course it won't work. You need to throw a piece of equipment (preferably a Trip Mine) for about half-to a minute or so at a fast rate. The article is valid and the information is not false. - Nìcmávr (Tálk) 15:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Sources This has no sources. If we could find (or make) YouTube videos for each level, that would be really awesome. I'd do it myself, but I don't have Bungie Pro or render points. If anyone wants to tackle this, however, here's my recommendations. *Do the glitch multiple times (broken across multiple sessions). Why? Because some effects may be "random" -- that is, they may not happen as the result of overloading, or they may be dependent on other factors. *Do the glitch, fly around, and find all the stuff that's changed. Why? So that when you make a Film or Film Clip of the glitch, you'll know exactly where to look. You'll be able to keep the video brief. *Do the glitch again, and film it this time. This is the film you're going to save and render. *Keep things as brief as possible. Overload. Find an effect. Stare at it for two or three seconds. Find another effect. Stare at it for two or three seconds. Repeat ad infinitum until all effects have been demonstrated. End the clip. On a side note, here are some other things I'd like to see confirmed. (I might check these, if I remember.) *What invisible walls on Citadel? *Some holograms on Epitaph are disabled. Are these the interactive ones (that go fuzzy when you move into them)? *What about the rotating fans on Foundry? *What about Isolation's Porta? *On Narrows, does anything happen to the energy bridge itself? *What about The Pit's pop-up targets? *What about the invisible cylinder that encloses Sandbox's Sky Bubble? *What about the blue flares launched from Valhalla's towers? Also, we need to list effects for Cold Storage, Ghost Town, Heretic, Longshore, Orbital, Standoff, and probably a few others. DavidJCobb 05:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC)